Blu
Blu (Hayomo Hisogato)' '''is the main character, hero then antagonist and eventually antihero of the series, ''Reaction War. He was originally a good guy however, the influence of the incoming war caused Blu to want world domination. Everyone who defies him only fuels his lust and desire for his quest to conquer the world. His archrival is both Karin Kanjuan, a girl who is a secret spy of the Kajuan Tribe, and Excentriv Míxia, a guy who is the pinnacle of the Míxia Tribe strength and honor. Appearance Personality Background Information Blu is a carefree kid who has an intelligent nature and seems to be rather passive. However, when the instance occurs he will strive to ensure that his adversaries meet their demise. Being 14, Blu is trying to find his way in the world, yet the war has changed his entire motive and innocence. [Post] After being awakened by the final battle with Karin, Blu has come to understand the negative aspects of war, and has come to accept and embrace them. Blu's new darkness has also allowed him to reach new depths in his elemental ability. Blu's new goal is to continue his mission, however, in a extremist manner. [Post] With his even greater corruption and power, Blu has surpassed his fellow friends and enemies. Now Blu has waged a war against the Sailor and his pals and not to mention the people from Blu's own world. Not to mention: his new leadership in the Circle of Tailwind a terriost organization that is made up of Sailor's common villains, thugs, mercernaries, and any other powerful people Blu could round up. With the judgement gauntlet and the power of it he has developed many new abilities. Biography Abilities/Attacks Rank: X Ablitities/Attacks *'Elemental Strike': Using Blu's signature attack, Blu releases his chi into his adversary, burning them. If attacked in the correct area, this attack can prove fatal. Relative chi depletion: 15% *'Elemental Strikes': Blu then powers the elemental strike into both of his hands. In addition, Blu's speed and power doubles, making the elemental strike more effective. Blu moves at such speed in this form, that it appears that he is teleporting. Also, Blu can attack with the elemental strike continuously without strain. Relative chi depletion: 35% *'Nightmare Strike': After much development, Blu can now power the elemental strike to a chi level so high that the power and effectiveness of the elemental strike is comparable to a rank C. This chi is so dense that it takes on a blackish color, hence the name nightmare strike. This attack will take up almost 60% of Blu's chi, therefore, Blu only uses this as a last resort. Relative chi depletion: 60% *'Elemental Release': Blu can release chi at his own will, forcing the enemy backwards and depleting their chi. Blu usually uses this after he uses the elemental strike. Relative chi depletion: Sucks up all chi left TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Elemental Sharp Technique:' Blu summons a sharpened sword from his hand, however, this sword is not like any other. Alike, Blu's previous elemental release ability, this sword steals an opponent's chi when in contact. This can be so much as a stab, or a graze. Blu can summon elemental swords at his will and it does not require much chi. Relative chi depletion: 20% / Relative chi increase: 35% *'Chaos Corruption:' Blu summons two elemental swords, one in each hand, and plants them into the ground. Blu then releases a tremendous amount of chi into the swords, creating a huge explosion of chi and pressure. In addition, Blu also replenishes his energy when he uses this technique, however, after he has used it, Blu feels a bit of strain. Relative chi depletion: 55% *'Nightmare Strikes:' Due to Blu's increased amount of chi, agility, and endurance. Blu is able to withstand attacking with the nightmare strike more than once. Blu powers the nightmare strike into both of his hands and rushes at the opponent, attacking them several times with the deadly attack. In addition, Blu's endurance allows him not to feel strain while attacking with these fatal attack. Relative chi depletion: 80% TIME SKIP Rank: ''A'' Abilities/Attacks: *'Demon Strike: '''Using the judgement gauntlet's power, Blu has developed the next level of the elemental strike. The Demon Strike not only absorbs chi on contact but just when it is being released. This is Blu's strongest attack and will take down every enemy in one hit. '''Relative chi depletion: 75%' *'Nightmare Blades: '''Again by utilizing Blu's new power, he has been able to master the next level of the elemental sharp technique, now the nightmare blades. The nightmare blades are double the strength of the elemental sharp blades and can allow Blu to move faster and teleport. The Blades also act like the Demon Strike where on activation they start to absorb chi. However, unlike the elemental sharp technique, Blu cannot draw an infinite amount of blades. '''Relative chi depletion: 95% / Relative chi increase: 60%' *'Elemental Shock: '''A new ability of Blu's that uses the old nightmare strike and releases it into the ground. The nightmare strike merges into the ground's natural chi and shocks everyone around it. A good low chi ability to deal with the more weaker of opponents. '''Relative chi depletion: 10%' *'Demon Awakening: '''Instead of using demon strike, Blu can use demon awakening to absorb an enemy's chi drastically but not lethally. This is helpful for when Blu wants to keep an enemy alive but at bay. However, this ability can also be used as a preparation for demon strike because it allows Blu to receive less strain when using demon strike due to increased chi. '''Relative chi increase: 90% Relative chi depletion: 55%' Battle Record Trivia *Despite being the main character, Blu is considered an antagonist. **The creator has stated that Blu is an antihero however. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Antihero